marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Helios Morningstar (Earth-29)
Helios Morningstar is a mix between an Asgard and an Inhuman. The birth was known throughout the galaxy due to his rare heritage. He was born on August 15th, though the year was unknown as they don’t use the same time system as most do. It was a miraculous birth, as he and Kronos were twins. As they were a threat to the universe, their parents sacrificed themselves for them as they were sent away. History Before Helios was merged with the space stone, he wasn’t very strong. He was picked on because he could only make miniature storms. He never went to school but he was always in the Asgardian Library. Eventually, at the age of fifteen, he memorized the whole library, even the books he didn't have access to, inside and out. He became as smart as Odin. One day as he was walking home, he was cornered by Thor's sons: Magni (fire), Vili (water), and Vé (lightning). They were horribly spoiled due to their father's role as the God of Thunder and savior of the universe. They could get away with anything, even murder, and they knew that, as did Helios. Not wanting to pick a fight with them due to their power, he ran and didn't look back. But they were faster than him: they caught up and started beating him up, using their powers because "he ran away". After fifteen seconds, Helios heard a scream and didn't feel anything anymore. He looked up and all he saw was purple light that seemed to be moving. He played dead, hoping that whatever it was wouldn't touch him. Then the light was gone, and he saw his brother standing in a crater. Thor's three sons were dead. Soldiers came in, and they died also. Helios managed to get up and walk down into the crater. He put his hand on his brother's face without feeling afraid. He sent a single command through their telepathic link. Sleep. Instantly, Kronos fell on the ground but not seconds later was forced back up towards the main castle by more soldiers. Helios tried to go after them, but it ended up being useless as a soldier put him down. Escaped When he heard that his brother escaped, he rushed towards him. He saw him about to kill Surtur, the fire god. He yelled Kronos' name, hoping to distract him, and it did. "Join me," Fear pumped through him so badly that he took a step back. "I'm doing this for you", Kronos said telepathically. "It's not too late," Helios heard in return. "Yes it is, these people don't know their place in this universe, and I'm here to show you there is". Kronos walked towards Helios, and he forced himself to not move. His brother stood tall. He smiled and put his hand towards his head: a familiar gesture. Then with his other hand, he held the Tesseract. Helios figured out too late what his brother was doing. He felt power and pain rush through him as the Tesseract was pushed inside his chest and towards his heart. Blue energy surrounded him. "When you're strong enough, you will find me. I will always protect you. So... don't die." The blue mist faded and he fell, gasping for air, when Kronos sends a blast of energy through Helios. Searched Helios' power multiplied after that incident. He was now as strong as his brother. One month later, during his training, he was ganged up on again. He looked around, quickly trying to find an exit, but they were all blocked. Helios knew that they wanted the Tesseract in his heart. As soon as they tried to reach it, an energy blast came from him and threw them flying. That is when he found out the powers of the Tesseract. His eyes shone bright blue as he was fighting, blinding his opponents. When they tried to combine their power, Helios instinctively rose his hands together as his palms faced forward. A miniature blue sun appeared. As his foes were charging up, so was he. After what seemed like forever, they shot a beam at him. Helios shot a beam from the sun, which had grown hotter and bigger, and the implosion destroyed everything in a five-mile radius. He came out unharmed as the stone protected him again. Amid all the damage, he found the man who was harassing him, who looked at him and died. Helios cried, feeling that he was responsible for his death. He tried to find some sort of identification to at least know who he was ,but instead found the green gem: the Time Stone. Helios was at Muspelheim when he got a signal that Kronos was at Asgard. He rushed over their desperately wanting to see his brother smile but was welcomed to a bloody massacre. Asgard best soldiers laying on the ground. He walked right towards him and saw his brother. Just watching him. He felt the bloodshed and anger that was coming off of him but surprisingly not towards him. He felt his eyes burn. He pulled out his gloves and put them on. Then they started fighting. They went on punching each other, fighting with everything they got. Kronos jumped back and start shooting his gun towards him as Helios was shooting his arrow. Then for a second, they stop. They switch to there Infinity Stone Mode. Helios charging a supercharged bolt and by pulling back the string for an extended amount of time. Kronos holding down the trigger charging the beam. At the same time, they released it, and they hit each other straight on. A few months later, they were still fighting. Hundreds of planets nearby destroyed just by their shockwaves. At one time, Helios and Kronos hit each other, and they crashed towards different worlds. And the jump it took to get them into space destroyed the planet. In the end, they knew this could take forever. So at the last-ditch attempt, Helios and Kronos punched each other trillions of mile back. Helios activated his light spirt. He pulled back his arrow and a white with blue mist arrow formed. It started regular sized. Then it got bigger and bigger. He saw an entire galaxy disappear and he knew he was going to have to do more. That's when he added everything he got and fired it. After that everything was destroyed. Helios and Kronos were standing right next to each other. Barely harmed as their cloak protected them. At that moment, Kronos realized what he was doing and broke down. they both have killed trillions. At that moment, Helios put his hand to his pocket. And found the familiar green gem. He reached his hand towards Kronos touched his shoulder and it held out. He picked it up, and he reversed everything he has done. Kronos couldn’t destroy the memory of those who have a brain that has fully matured. They came back to Asgard. At that time, he an engagement ring. She said yes. Kronos looked up smiling and Helios finally felt like he belongs there. After 3 Years they got married and had a girl and a boy twin. Named Nora and Lance Morningstar. With Helios as their Godfather. Appearance Helios has dirty white hair a semi broad chest and muscle that just shows. He stands tall on 6’3” three inches shorter than his brother Kronos with blue eyes. He wears a long white cloak with a hood. He rarely puts the hood on and often just walk around with it. He wears a black jacket underneath and black pants. Much like his brother, he sticks with this uniform rather than anything else. Personality A lot can be said of Helios Morningstar, but above else know that he's lovable and reflective. Of course, he's also sentimental, responsible and persuasive, but far less strongly and often mixed with being irrational as well. His loving nature though is what he's kind of cherished for. Nobody's perfect of course and Helios has plenty of lesser desired aspects too. His arrogant nature and difficult nature make him speak before think. Fortunately, his reflective thinking is usually there to help mends things when needed. Likes and Dislikes Likes He loves his Godchildren. Often bringing them anything they want to a limit because he still doesn't want them to be spoiled. Dislikes He hates bullies. As he was younger he got bullied he knows goes and not only stands up to bu; ing but also stops them for good. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Helios has unlimited strength. That gives him great invulnerability to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. *'Invulnerability': His bones have never broken before. He's been punched into an imploding star with a fight with his brother and he was initially unharmed, with barely any scratches. In that fight, his high durability meant that after a few weeks of continued fighting they showed no actual fatigue. He has immunity to such ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. He can survive in the heart of the sun with no discomfort, has flown through the heart of stars, and survived point-blank range energy explosions capable of destroying entire planets. He has survived a supernova blast of an exploding star unharmed, the gravity of a Neutron Star, and withstood the weight of a score of entire planets. Helios was able to survive direct multiple full-on punches from the Elder Gods with barely any burns. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Helios has reflexes faster than light. He can take down a pebble at light speed that was entirely up to his instinct. *'Superhuman Senses': Helios's senses are many times greater than of an Asgardian. His sight can see plenty of times as far as half the galaxy and easily predict how bullets will travel. He can alter his sights as well. *'Instinct': Helios‘s instinct wasn't much because he focused mostly on his eyes, which completely matched Kawa thinking. As he was trained, his brain functioned hundreds of times faster than any Elder God. *'Superhuman Speed': Helios's speed is faster than light. When he is at his light spirit, he can travel faster than tachyons (which are subatomic particles able to travel faster than the speed of light). *'Self Sustenance': Helios is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. He could flush anything that doesn’t belong in his body (like alcohol) out of his body in less than a second. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Helios's healing factor is fast. It's able to regenerate lost or damaged organs and limbs with his energy. His body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of an Asgardian. *'Superhuman Longevity': He isn't immortal in the same sense as some other god pantheons. He ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being, as he is countless eons-old; mortals' life spans are comparable to nothing more than a blink of his immortal eyes. He has watched worlds die and even witnessed suns explode throughout his unimaginably long life meaning that he is at least billions of years old. *'Reincarnation': Helios can reincarnate the second he dies. Each time one of the twins dies, the other one will die also. But it's a rare case, only happening three times each because of a long age. *'Space & Weather': Helios has the power to bend space to his will. He can create black holes to throw and control them. He can create celestial bodies like stars. And can collapse them. As he has space powers he can breathe and fly in space. He can also use repulsive and attractive gravitational force. Before he merged with the Space Stone, Helios wasn't as strong in his weather abilities as Kronos. He could summon rain, hail or snow on a miniature scale. After he merged he could control the weather on the same limit as his brother. He could make planet-wide disasters but also could heal a planet. Unlike his brother. Light Spirit When Helios truly tap into the full power of the infinity stone his eyes become burning blue, a white shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori. His power all his power become multiplied by hundreds of times. He can create a full-size celestial body and manipulate pre-existing ones. Weapons Enjeruzushirubā: Meaning Angles Silver, it has the same powers of Akumakin, except it is the exact opposite of Akumakin. Devil Gold. Helios owns Enjeruzushirubā in the form of gloves. These gloves can turn into a high powered longbow or a Scythe. Death Scythe: He owns the Death Scythe which can slice through anything he wishes. He can also slice people's will and desire. He can cut through the rift between space and time. As far as to create portals to other dimensions. Long Bow: '''This is a mystical bow of stupendous qualities. A temple monk who instilled in it extraordinary durability and a rather bizarre power—it can toughen to unbelievable strength without losing its verve. Helios has four stages to this each with its stupendous abilities. First Stage: Light Technique Where Helios rapidly fires arrow barely charging the arrow. This Jutsu can fire 3 arrows at a time when the user pulls back the string. It fires 30 times per second. The arrow travels at the arched pathway. Fast going up but faster going down. So it’s difficult to avoid it on the first try. The arrows travel for a short distance at a fast speed. Second Stage: Charged Technique Where Helios charges so that two arrow this time. The sharpness increases tenfold and can penetration medium-powered shields. This Jutsu can be launch 20 times a second. The winds aren’t harsh but small debris can follow it. It travels in a moderately straight line. The arrow travels for a medium length at a quicker distance. Third Stage: SuperCharged Technique When tHelios uses this technique the ground crack with the chakra is super dense. Only a single arrow is formed. But the sharpness and power increased a hundredfold. It’s able to penetrate any shield. The wind is super harsh medium size debris follows the arrow. It can be fired one time per second. Final Stage: Charged Tip Where Helios puts most of the Third Stage energy on the tip of the arrow. The power for this is unbelievable. The speed and strength travel faster than anybody can see. This can be used one time per five seconds. It can penetrate any shield that comes it’s a way and large debris follows in its path. It also travels in a straight path. The final is impossible to dodge, deflect, or stop. The only way to avoid it is to absorb it itself. But you still get pushed back with the same speed of the arrow. Causing major damage. This is powered by Helios Light Spirt and power stone. '''White Cloak: The Dark Cloak is made out of the King Phoenix Feathers. Enchanted by every Dark Gods there was. A threat to everyone. Locked away in the Asgardian Vault. It’s a that gives him a variety of abilities. It gives flight, elements proof (like fireproof, etc.), invisibility (to any form of sight), teleportation. An increasing amount of Speed and Strength. The White Cloak also can harden to an irregular extent which makes it next to impossible to break. It can also increase to a size that can cover the earth. This will not increase power. It will always return to the user when he’s harmed and won’t stop till it’s back in Kronos's hands. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-29 Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Original Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Super Smart Category:Super Speed Category:Space Survival Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Immortality Category:Resurrection Category:Space Manipulation Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Asgardian Category:Inhumans Category:Hybrids Category:Atmokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Fire Blasts Category:Invulnerability